Chaos at Jade Mountain Academy (fanfic)
(You guys said you wanted me to write fanfics on this wiki, so I deliver!) Prolouge A NightWing dragonet walked past Darkwaters sinisterly. She shivered. “You know why I’ve called you here.” The NightWing said in an ominous voice. “Don’t disappoint me, just stick to the plan, and don’t give away your true intentions. Make me proud my children. Now go.” Eight dragonets took off, leaving the NightWing’s sight. Chapter 1 Octillo was nervous, and she hated it. Just two weeks ago she had been fine. But now she was actually here. At the school. When a big change happened in her life it always seemed like nothing happened and then suddenly she became super nervous. At least she had her best friend, Starry Eve with her. “Where do we get our winglets?” Octillo asked, trying to hide her nervousness. ”Clay and Sunny are handing them out, look!” Starry Eve said, pointing at the two dragons. They walked over to them. “Our winglets, please.” ”Octillo And Starry Eve, right?” Clay asked. ”Yes.“ ”Octillo, you are in the gold winglet, and Starry Eve you are in the Amethyst winglet. Here are your maps of the school.“ Sunny said, handing them each a map. They walked away from them. Star looked disappointed. “I guess we won’t be clawmates..” Octillo didn’t know what to say. “Yeah..well, bye, then.” ”Bye Tillie.” Octillo had been derparately searching the halls for her cave. “Stupid map! You’re not helping anything, y’know!” She heard a giggling. “Who’s there..?” The shape of a MudWing walking toward Octillo soon came into sight. “Hi, I’m Mudpie. Do you need help locating your cave?” ”Yes, I do. I’m in the gold winglet.” ”Follow me, then.” She said. ”How do you know where things are? Oh what, you’ve probably been going to this school for years.” Octillo said, walking through the halls with Mudpie. ”Yes, I have. I’m your clawmate. What’s is your name?” ”Octillo. I’m the hybrid in the winglet.” ”Nice to meet you, Octillo.” Mudpie said sweetly. They stopped at the entrance of a cave. “Here we are!” Octillo walked inside. Her RainWing clawmate was already there. She was at a small table reading a scroll, her scales were swirled with green and pink. Octillo looked at the beds, she saw a hammock placed under the sun. '' It’ll probably super stiff and uncomfortable. '' She decided to make it her bed anyway and lay on it. Mudpie took a bed near a small pond of water. “Hello.” Octillo said to the RainWing. She saw her scales flash to full pink. ”Oh, hi!” She said. “Are you our SandWing?” She took a closer look at Octillo, and noticed her punch pink underscales and wings. “..No, you can’t be. Our hybrid?” Octillo’s stomach and wings turned slightly yellowish green in colour. “Yes, I am. My name’s Octillo, who are you?” ”I’m Bacaba, nice to meet you! Do you have a nickname?” ”Yes. But only one dragon is allowed to call me by it.” ”Oh. So, where do you live? What’s your family like? How did your parents meet?” She said curiously, her scales turning sky blue. Octillo’s stomach turned a little more yellow. “I live mostly in the sand kingdom, but once a month I go the rainforest. And my family..well my dad’s a RainWing and lives in the rainforest, and my mom’s a SandWing, obviously, And lives in the desert. I have a half brother and step brother, too. I don’t know how my parents met.” Bacaba took out a blank scroll from a bag sphanging over the chair ext to her, she started writing in it. “Cool.” Ocfillo sighed and lay down on her hammock, she face the wall away from Bacaba. Bacaba looked a little hurt, her scales turned a little bit a darker blue. There are other hybrids here, you’ll have a group to hang out with in no time! I hope Bacaba stops asking questions like that. If she doesn’t then I guess I’ll have to get used it. And this school.